What's Going On?
by xteamgibbsx
Summary: tony told jenny that gibbs called ziva kate. sounds like a soap opera with all the names, but it actually happened. remember? my take on what happened. read, review, enjoy? at least enjoy.. and read.. and review... ONESHOT!:


**remember when tony was offered the Rota team by jenny soon after gibbs was back from his hiatus? tony said during that scene in jenny's office that gibbs had called ziva kate. this was just me elaborating on it. i think i ran with it a bit more than the writers meant, but whatevs. enjoy.:]**

**oh. and... not mine. OFFICIALLY DISLAIMED.!**

* * *

"Hey DiNozzo.. did you look up the missing Petty Officer's information yet?" Gibbs was getting frustrated. Had Tony done ANY work lately?

"Uh, no boss. I delegated that out to Ziva."

"You can't do that anymore, Tony. I think we all need to remember who's in charge again."

"But... I'm Senior Field Agent!"

"Exactly. Not Team Leader. Now do some work." There. Maybe that was a little harsh... no. He needed to hear that.

That was the last thing Tony wanted to hear. He was still struggling to adjust to the whole 'not in charge' thing. It was harder than he had thought it would be to not be able to give an order and have someone immediately run to complete it. Even McGee was acting all high and mighty lately.. but he still outranked him! Even if he wasn't Team Leader. And Ziva.. well, Ziva was Ziva. He could never really order her around anyway.. he valued his life too much for that.

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

"If you're not going to look the information up, at least go check out where she lives."

"Well, to that I'd have to look her stuff up anyway."

"So do that and then go."

"But.."

All it took was one look from the Bossman, and Tony was grabbing his gear and halfway to the elevator.

"Oh, and Tony?

Sigh. "Yeah?"

"Take Kate with you."

Silence.

"Uhm, boss?"

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah. I don't want you there alone in case someone's waiting for us, and Kate can look up where she lives in the car. If you crash while looking up her info, I'll kill you myself for just being plain stupid."

"Two things boss."

"Are you really still here?"

"One, that was a lot of talking for you."

"I suggest you leave now."

"And two, Kate's dead."

More silence.

"Don't toy with me, DiNozzo. Speaking of Kate... where is she? And who the heck are you?" The last part was directed towards Ziva, who was sitting at her desk. "Why are you on Kate's computer? Did she say you could?"

Ziva was in shock at first, but recovered quickly. "Gibbs.. it's me. Ziva."

Gibbs froze. Ziva.. that name rang a bell. But it still didn't explain why she was sitting at Kate's desk. Should he call security? Nah, Kate could handle it herself when she got back from.. wherever she was.

He finally spoke. "I don't know who you are, but I suggest you get out from behind Kate's desk. She used to protect the President, you know." Gibbs was beaming, obviously proud of Kate.

"But Gibbs.."

Tony's turn. "Boss, it's Ziva. Ziva David. You don't recognize her?" It was dawning on him what might be going on. After the explosion, Gibbs had seemed a bit off. Maybe this was just a side effect..

"I really don't care who you are anyway. I just want you gone."

That one really hurt Ziva. She was realizing what was going on as well, but wasn't sure what to do. She looked at McGee for help, because he hadn't added anything to the conversation yet.

McGee looked a little scared. "Uh, Boss. You recognize me, right?"

"Well, of course, McGee. You're on my team."

"She is too, boss."

Now Gibbs was getting frightened. Why were they all giving him those strange looks? Where was Kate? Who was this woman, and where did he know her from? Why did he feel like things were coming crashing down around him? He stood up, and walked over to the stairs to the Director's office.

Tony dropped his stuff behind his desk and walked over to Ziva's. McGee just left the room and disappeared into the elevator, presumably going down to Abby's lab to tell her what happened.

"Tony, what just went on?"

"I think he's experiencing side effects from the explosion."

"Well I know that, Captain Obvious. I just do not understand why he is just starting this now."

"Did you really just call me Captain Obvious? That is so last year."

"Tony."

"Ziva."

"Stop joking around. This is serious."

"I know, Zi. I can't give you a straight answer. Let's hope he can come to his senses with some help from the Director."

Gibbs knocked on the door to the Director's office. He heard a soft 'Come In'. Why did it sound female? Did the Director have company? He opened the door, and what he saw took his breath away.

"Jen?"

"Oh, Jethro, it's you. Since when do you politely knock on my door? You must want something. Just spit it out."

"Jen.. what are you doing here?"

Jenny gave him a curious look. "I work here, Jethro."

"I think you're mistaken, Jen. This is the Director's office."

"I don't have time for your silly games, Jethro. Unless you need something, I think you should go back to your desk."

"Jen, what's happening? There's this woman sitting at Kate's desk who I don't know, and now you're here. Where's the director? Where's my agent?"

Jenny Shepard knew where this was going. He was confused from the explosion. But this was serious.. maybe she should call the doctor from the hospital who had worked on Jethro during Desert Storm as well.

She spoke into the intercom. "Cynthia? Get the doctor from the hospital on the phone for me."

"Jen.. again, what is happening to me?"

"Do you remember the explosion, Jethro?"

Flash. Bang. Pain. "Yep."

"Alright. That's good. Jethro, I am the Director. I have been for awhile now. And yes, you actually do have to take orders from me. And Kate.." Jenny paused. "Kate's dead. I'm sorry. I never met her, but I heard that she was a great agent and a great person. Ziva took over for her."

It all came flooding back to him. Jenny showing up that day in MTAC when the Director told him he was leaving. Ari.. and Ziva. Ziva shooting Ari, because he.. he shot Kate. On the rooftop. Right in the middle of the forehead. Oh. Oh, no. Poor Ziva.. she must feel terrible.. Gibbs ran out of the room. He paused at the door, and turned towards Jen. "Sorry, Jen. I remember."

"Don't apologize, Jethro. If I need to explain why, you really don't remember anything. I do suggest apologizing to Ziva, though. This is an exception."

Gibbs let lose one of those rare smiles that reminded her of the way he used to be, back in Paris. He hurried out the door and down the steps. "Ziva!"

She looked up hopefully from her desk. Tony spun around and scurried back on over to his side. McGee was nowhere to be found.

"Ziva. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He was standing in front of her desk now. She could see something in his eyes.. was it remorse? No, it couldn't be. Not Gibbs..

"It's fine, Gibbs. I completely understand." Ziva was relieved. She didn't know what she would have done if Gibbs had permanently forgotten her.

"Good. Now go with DiNozzo and find out what happened to our Petty Officer."

* * *

**review, my good friends. and my not so good friends. and those random strangers who i'm sure you all are. thank you.**


End file.
